Boundless
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Loveless ver DGM Allen Walker did NOT expect to be paired up with the anti-social Sacrifice Kanda Yu. Great. He would be lucky if he died in a battle before he died of fighting with his Sacrifice. If only he knew Kanda wanted his ears and tail..AU Yullen
1. Bonded

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter One: Bonded

Allen was very excited. In fact, he was almost irresistibly bouncing in his seat. His best friend, Tyki was sitting beside him. He chuckled watching his younger friend's antiques. "Settle down, lad. It's nothing big." Allen grinned up at the Portuguese.

"Nothing, you say? Silly Tyki, it's the biggest day ever! This is it! Today we are finally going to know who our Sacrifices are!"

Tyki nodded amiably. True, for Fighters like them both, being united with their destined Sacrifices were one of the most important events in their lives. "Hopefully, we can graduate into the same advanced classes after this," he mused thoughtfully, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Not a moment later, the cigarette was snuffed by an unseen moment. Tyki scowled, knowing exactly who did it.

"_Vice-principal_, may I be as _curious_ as to ask why you extinguished my smoke?"

Cross smirked at his student. "Because you're not allowed to smoke in the hall, dumbass." Tyki's fake smile twitched. "But you're smoking right now."

"I'm the vice-principal. I have privileges."

Allen frowned and consoled Tyki. "Tyki, ignore Master. You know he likes picking on you. And anyway, Vice-Principle Marian, the ceremony is about to start. So you should go take your seat beside Principal Lee," Allen bitingly commented. Cross shrugged and made his way to the stage where Komui was seated at the conference desk. Then, the Sacrifice students started filing into the hall on the right side, as the Fighter students have occupied the left side of the hall.

A really disliked face came into view. Allen's euphoria dampened slightly at the smug expression a certain Japanese teen had as he entered the hall, a cheerful looking redhead walking beside him. 'Don't let me get that bastard,' Allen prayed. Ever since the worst first impression they left each other three years ago, Kanda Yu was on top of Allen's 'To-be-horribly-maimed' list. And that list was solely created for Kanda's purpose since Allen didn't have a disposition to dislike anyone else!

"He's so cute~ It'd be so great if he was my Sacrifice~"

Allen paled at the sing-song voice Tyki used. It was usually a signal that Tyki was off into La-La Land when he used that tone, and Allen knew exactly why. It was that redhead sitting next to the Abominable Kanda. If Allen remembered correctly, his name was Lavi and supposedly, he was Kanda's best friend. He could tell why Tyki was smitten. Lavi was rather handsome, he was sociable, intelligent and pretty popular too. His train of thoughts were cut off abruptly when Komui began a brief speech.

"Oi Yu, who do you think you'll get as your Fighter?"

Kanda growled when he heard Lavi speak. "I told you once too many times, baka usagi. Don't call me by my first name." The redhead simply chuckled in answer. "I bet you're hoping it's that snowy cutie over there, eh?" Lavi inclined his head to an oblivious Allen's direction. Kanda's eyes narrowed, but the smallest hint of pink on his cheeks answered Lavi.

"Who'd say anything about that moyashi..."

Lavi would've laughed out loud if it wasn't for the fact that they were in the middle of a formal function right now. He knew from the first moment his best friend laid eyes on the petite boy, Kanda was a sure goner. According to rumours, although he wasn't the brightest bulb in the Fighter class; Allen was kind and much loved by many people as he carried a natural charm and was said to be a talent in being a Fighter. Plus, the boy was cute.

Granted, the first time those two encountered, it was bad. Allen had bumped into Kanda at the cafeteria and apologized, but Kanda retorted by calling Allen a moyashi. The food fight of the century broke out right after, and ever since then, they were left in a rut. But it turns out, surprisingly, that Kanda had a reason for being such a jerk towards the boy he secretly crushed on.

Apparently, in a forced confession to Lavi, Kanda was so taken in by Allen's adorable looks he got flustered and too jumbled to speak properly, hence all the negative words pouring out. If Lavi wasn't Kanda's best friend, he'd have embarrassed Kanda by laughing about it. Honour-bound towards Kanda to not laugh at his first love, he kept his face straight about it. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease him about it.

"Worry about yourself, usagi. That man looks like he's about to devour you."

Kanda smirked as Lavi turned pale. Both knew that Tyki, one of the more capable Fighters in the academy, was always looking dreamily at Lavi. Lavi honestly found the attention unnerving and hoped he wouldn't be paired with that man. They stopped talking when Komui announced it was time for the pairings to be announced.

Each and every pair had a unique name and bond. It was decided by the Oracle, or that was what they call the enchanted object which strangely, looked like a birdbath. All students were required to write their names on a piece of paper in their own blood and drop it into the Oracle to decide their pair-off. The Oracle was also how the students have been sorted into the Fighter and Sacrifice class. All the pieces of paper will sink to the bottom of the Oracle, before pairs of papers would resurface gradually.

"Class B-3, Tease! Class C-1, Sachiko Chomesuke!"

A suave and handsome man with black hair and crimson eyes stood up from the Fighter's side, while a very feminine-looking guy with brown hair and honey-coloured eyes rose from the Sacrifice side. "You both from now on are Team Faithful," Komui smiled. Sachiko smiled up at Tease as they clasped hands and performed their bonding.

"Faithful, the unbending strong loyalty and deepest trust to be given and received by those who are worthy."

The next to be paired was a Fighter named Timcanpy and a Sacrifice named Lero. Timcanpy served Cross as a part-time Assistant, so Allen knew him quite well. Lero was the assistant to Tyki's uncle, the Count Millennium. Apparently the both of them came from the same orphanage, so Allen felt happy on their behalf that they got to be in the same team, named Painless.

"Painless, undaunted by physical suffering, mental torment and emotional turmoil, to know yet to conquer the ache."

The Principal's own sister, Lenalee came up in the next draw. Her designated Fighter was Tyki's cousin and another of Allen's friend, a girl by the name of Road Kamelot. Komui was visibly elated that his sister's partner was a girl, and not some 'dirty-minded octopus' as he liked to dub majority of the male population. It was a famous fact that Principal Lee has a sister complex. The two girls were named Dreamer, and easily completed their pact.

"Dreamer, the drifter in the midst of reality and fantasy, to make all things possible and to reveal hidden secrets."

The next pairing however, was a pure surprise. Not a pair, but a trio per say. Sacrifice Miranda Lotto was flabbergasted to find herself saddled with not one, but two Fighters, the couple Arystar Krory and his girlfriend Eliade. This trio was granted the name Timeless. Komui, from his observations, was not quite surprised to see this. It was rare for someone to have two Fighters, but Miranda albeit seemingly frail was surprisingly the record holder for endurance. It's most likely that she is strong enough to support two Fighters in battle.

"Timeless, free from the bindings of the unchanging ever-flowing pace of nature's law, steady, strong and eternal of the world."

Allen was biting his lower lip in anticipation, his excitement barely containable as the students were paired off one by one. Finally, Tyki's name was called. Even though he didn't consider it such a big deal, even Tyki found it a bit tense, waiting for the person who would be called upon to be his Sacrifice.

"Class A-1, Lavi!"

Lavi's jaws visibly dropped, while Tyki's expression brightened considerably. "Well, nice to finally meet you upfront," Tyki greeted. "Tyki Mikk, at your service." Slowly, Lavi nodded. He can't judge on appearances alone now, can he? "Lavi, I hope we can be friends." "You both are Team Heartless," Komui announced. He was not at all fazed, though confusion swept through the students. Lavi and Tyki weren't the heartless kind of people now, were they? Allen was grim, because he knew the name reflected on Tyki's past self. Lavi however, he was not sure. Maybe the redhead had a hidden history.

"My, my...Perhaps we are more synchronized than we thought..." Tyki knew the names were mostly inherent of both the Fighter and the Sacrifice's traits. He held out his hand expectantly. Lavi, for his own reasons, grimaced at his given name. He knew very well why he was Heartless. He placed his hand in Tyki's and they both spoke their binding oath.

"Heartless, the void of soul, sightless, unshakeable, those of no guide and of no mercy, bound to no rules."

Komui's eyes widened at the next selection. A wide smile graced his lips. Oh, _this_ pair is definitely going to be interesting. His glee was much visible as he announced, "Class A-1, Allen Walker! Class A-1, Kanda Yu!" Allen felt some part of his brain die. "HIM?!" He actually shouted aloud, staring in disbelief at Kanda. Kanda was secretly happy, but his flustered emotions got the better of him and again, his mouth ran foul. "Who would want to be with a moyashi like you?"

"It's Allen, nitwit! I'd rather have a Blank than work with a dumb Sacrifice!"

"You're the idiot, moyashi! Blanks only exist as Fighters!"

"I know that, jerk! I only said it as an example, but I rather have a Blank Fighter than you!"

"Boys, break it up!" Komui sternly reprimanded.

"Principal Lee, there has to be a mistake!! Please, don't lump me with this arse!" Allen begged. Komui shook his head, not bothering to hide his smile. "The Oracle is never mistaken, Allen-kun. Of course, if you are quite sure it's wrong, then your bonding will not succeed. Why don't you give it a try? Which, by the way, your names are Boundless."

Allen seemed to hesitate, but Kanda just roughly grabbed his hand and started their oath. Much to his dismay, the words of the oath came naturally to him, as it does to all destined pairs.

"Boundless, to the ones with no limit, no boundaries of constraint, ever-growing potential and possibilities beyond the invisible horizon."

The boy could feel the power of their name settle into his body and the burning sensation as their name is magically inscribed onto a part of his body. He could feel it on his left arm. The Dreamer had their names on their collarbones while the Timeless' names were imprinted on the back of their right hand. The Faithful team's name and the Heartless team's name were not on any visible body parts while the Painless had their names on the back of their necks. Later, Allen would discover that Sachiko had his name on the back of his ear, and Tyki has his on his chest over his heart.

Much too stunned, Allen could only miserably sit down beside Tyki, who tried to console him to no avail, and the rest of the ceremony flew by. Allen didn't even pay attention to the division of classes until Kanda pulled him to his feet. "I know you're absolutely devastated, baka moyashi, but deal with it. I also have to put up with it." Allen snapped out of his stupor and growled uncharacteristically. "Hey lad, look on the bright side. Me and Timcanpy are in the same class with you," Tyki tried to intervene.

The blonde man nodded with a small smile. "It is a wonderful thing. Now we can go home together." He had his arm hanging loosely around Lero's waist, who was blushing because of close contact with his lover. "Ah, which reminds me. Lavi, would you like to join my family for dinner tonight? Since we are established partners already, I would like to get to know you better," Tyki invited.

"Well...But I want to bring Yu along!" Lavi added, so that he would not need to suffer alone. Tyki smiled, nodding. "Fine by me. It'll be a good opportunity for Allen to bond better with his Sacrifice, since he'll be coming by for dinner too. Am I right, Allen?" Allen gave Tyki a horrified look with his glaring eyes screaming betrayal, but he stiffly nodded to confirm. He would get back at Tyki later for this, oh yes he would!

"Oi, who said I wanted to come?!" Kanda shouted indignantly. Lavi pulled him aside and whispered conspiratorially, "Come on...I'm trying to set you up with your little bud of love here..." Kanda glared at Lavi, but he huffed and said no more. His eyes were more focused on the mesmerizing sight of Allen's snow-white tail swish back and forth languidly, and the manner which Allen's very soft-looking ears flicking unconsciously.

"Alright then, here is my address. Come by around 7, okay?" Tyki smiled most courteously and left. Allen followed his friend away, along with team Painless. Now Kanda was faced with a dilemma.

What was he to wear to that dinner?

* * *

Fwahaha~ A Loveless version of DGM! I've always wanted to make one! Now if anyone asks, Tease is indeed, the human version of Tyki's cannibal butterfly golems while Sachiko Chomesuke is the Gold coloured modified Akuma in the Edo arc! Have fun fangirling!


	2. Tragedy

Disclaimer: D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter Two: Tragedy

-------

"Yu...Don't you think you're going overboard...?"

"We're attending a dinner, so no, I don't think so."

"But a dinner at a house, not a five-star restaurant! You look kind of uh...choking?"

"Shut up, rabbit. You look like a bar cruiser than someone going for a dinner."

"I do not! Anyway...We'll be late if we don't go out now."

"Then get your ass moving, rabbit. You're driving."

* * *

A certain pair of snowy white, very soft looking ears were flexing thoughtfully as their owner was pacing in the living room. Another girl, with purplish-black hair stared at him, pacing up and down, round and round the room. Tyki grinned at the boy, knowing the source of his distress.

"Settle down, Allen. You won't accomplish anything walking around like this," he called out. Allen frowned. "Tyki...I'm nervous! I might not like him, but in the end, he's my Sacrifice. It's my responsibility to look out for him. I can see Kanda totally demands high-standards. Can I live up to it...?"

"We're not even over this dinner and you are already troubling yourself over this?" The girl laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Road, you're just saying that because you and Lenalee are already so close to each other," Allen sulked. "Well that's the point, isn't it? If you want to achieve Kanda's standards, or at least know what his standards are, you have to be closer to him," Road reasoned matter-of-factly.

The boy stared at her as though she was crazy. "He hates me, Road! Ever since I was twelve years old, he's only thought of me as a tiny, weak moyashi! How am I supposed to get closer to him when he's not giving me a chance?"

"...Allen, you sound like a girl trying to woo a guy who's not into you."

The sudden comment from Tyki caused Allen to blush and furiously shook his head. "Don't spout nonsense, Tyki! What about you, huh?" Tyki grinned in answer. "I can charm my way into the bunny's heart."

"So said the guy who can't bear his virgin state until he resorted to throwing it," Road scoffed. This time, it was Tyki who froze up.

"Oi, have some delicacy! I was starting to become the 'old maid' among the people my age!" Tyki muttered. Anyone close enough to the Noah clan would know. Just last year, after unbearable teasing, Tyki went out in the night and returned without his ears and tail. Whomever he lost it to however, he never revealed. It was followed up by a severe beating from Allen and Road for being so uncaring of his own virginity. Tyki shook his head in reminiscence. Aah, if only they knew the truth behind it, they wouldn't have pummelled him.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Road's partner, being closest to the door, kindly went to open it. Lavi was surprised when the first face he was met with was Lenalee. "What are you doing here?" Lenalee smiled at her friends. "Road and Tyki and Allen are cousins, so I got invited over for dinner as well. Come on in."

The two Sacrifices entered the Noah clan abode, immediately spotting their respective Fighters. Allen turned to face Kanda, and he mustered a smile. Kanda hated it though. A polite, indifferent smile...He wanted a special smile, even though it would probably never happen. "This is turning out into some gathering," Lavi whistled and surveyed the room. Timcanpy, hearing the boy's voice, stepped out of the kitchen with Lero.

"Dinner's ready. Go on to the dining room."

Lavi couldn't help but notice Timcanpy's arm was resting around Lero's waist, like it was earlier that day. "They sure look intimate..."

"That's because they're dating, Lavi. In fact, engaged. Soon to be married, I believe," Tyki kindly informed as he ushered all his guests to the dining room. "That young?!" The redhead exclaimed, unbelieving. Allen nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's not really unusual for us since we know they've been together since they were young."

"Heh, moyashi should just get married and settle down," Kanda suddenly snorted. Of course, in his mental theatre he would be Allen's spouse. Allen shot him a glare. Lavi kicked his friend and bowed apologetically to Allen. "Don't take offence, Allen. Yu is always a nervous wreck and he'll say the wrong things all the time," Lavi truthfully reported, though omitting certain facts. Allen blinked in surprise.

"Shut up, baka usagi!"

Lavi was smacked by an irate Kanda, who would rather die than have his secret revealed. The noisy bunch took their places at the table. Road of course, chose to sit by Lenalee. Lavi was on Lenalee's other side while Tyki opted for the seat opposite his Sacrifice. That left Kanda to sit beside Allen as Timcanpy and Lero were sitting together. Secretly, he wished he could hold Allen's hand. It was just six inches away!! So close, yet so far...He knew of Allen's dislike for him. Kanda's first love...Was a crush who hated his guts. This must be Karma.

As dinner went on, normal banter was exchanged.

"Who's going to be bridesmaid, Timmu?" Allen chirped, glad that Timcanpy was getting the happiness he deserved. The blonde nodded. "You just reminded me. Allen, do you prefer lavender or sky blue?"

The white-haired teen took a moment to answer. "Uhm...Lavender?"

Timcanpy smiled approvingly. "Lero, the bridesmaids prefer lavender, so we'll colour-coordinate them as lavender." Whatever was on the fork which was about to enter Allen's mouth was spit out rudely. Kanda hissed as bits of food came flying his way, swatting them back with his napkin. Noticing his mistake, Allen apologetically nodded to him before turning his attention back to Timcanpy.

"Timmu...Correct me if I'm wrong...but are you trying to say that I'm...the bridesmaid...?"

Lero answered for his fiancé.

"Well, you're just one of the bridesmaids. Road-tama, Sachiko and Roron are our other bridesmaids lero."

"Wait, does that mean Allen and Sachiko will wear suits?" Lavi quipped, wondering why on earth were the males chosen as bridesmaids. But then again, the marrying couple were both guys, so it might not be so odd. The orange haired soon-to-be bride shook his head.

"Nu-uh lero. They're all going to wear dresses. Only the best men are wearing suits. Which by the way Tyki-tama, you need to go suit shopping with Tease, Marco and Eeez lero."

It was Kanda's turn to choke on his food. Pretty little Allen Walker, in a dress? Too tempting, this vision!! Lavender would really go well with Allen's skin tone, and he should wear a dress which has a skin-tight waist but slightly flared skirt that would accentuate his natural slimness and finally tuck a few pink roses just above his ears! Kanda was utterly lost in his little fantasy and failed to notice the glare Allen shot him, who thought Kanda was trying not to laugh at him for having to wear a dress.

"Fine, but just this once, alright?"

"I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding," Lenalee commented, smiling at the thought of a cheerful ceremony.

"We'll invite you to the wedding, won't we?" Road prodded, looking at Lero most meaningfully. The boy nodded at his master's neice.

"Of course, Road-tama. Lenalee-chan has been with you for so long, it'd be abnormal if we didn't invite her lero! We will extend the invitation to Lavi and Kanda too, since you both are the Sacrifices to the Noah clan's Fighters," Lero chirped happily, looking dreamily at his future spouse. Timcanpy nuzzled lovingly into Lero's soft ears and nipped at them.

Lero gave a little squeal and shied away immediately, blushing in embarrassment. Undeterred, Timcanpy gathered Lero into his arms and set him onto his lap. "Timmu, stop...!" Lero squeaked when Timcanpy began pressing kisses onto his neck. Lero was mercifully spared when Allen chucked a spoon at Timcanpy's head.

"There are _children_ here. Let's hope you don't forget that."

"Who, you?" Kanda retorted.

"Oh, I was referring to very touchy kids, Kanda. I hope you take no offence at being thought so," Allen bit back with sarcasm.

"Don't break out into an argument now, boys. It's always like that," Lenalee chided.

Lavi gaped. "Tyki, was it...? Are you crying?"

Tyki appeared startled at the wetness on his cheeks. Road and Allen had similar expressions. Lero was horrified. He jumped up, ears and tail upright in wariness. Allen gripped at his head, as if he was in pain. Tyki covered his face with his hands, while Road clenched at her arms. The others were bewildered, but Lenalee was moving in an instant.

"Road, initiate Battle System!"

When Road looked up, her fair skin had taken a dark shade, her eyes of violet shaded in a violent gold. Marks like a crown of crosses had appeared on her forehead. Tyki had the same symptoms, only that his chrome gold eyes were more intense. Allen had none of the cross-like scars, but the mark on his face had turned ink black, and one of his eyes had turned gold like Road's. His skin too, took on a dark shade.

"To cause this reaction from us..." Tyki took a stance, shielding Lavi from sight.

"It can only be them," Allen concluded, standing before Kanda.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kanda demanded to know, wanting to find out what was happening all of a sudden.

"Even though we've come into this form, now that we've entered a pact with our Sacrifices our powers are halved. But well, this is the reason I called them over today," the Portuguese man shrugged, as if he hadn't changed.

Allen nodded in agreement. "Guess secrets can't stay in the closet for long, huh? Kanda...We will explain what is going on, but for now...Help me. Order me to win this battle. As my Sacrifice...I need you." If it weren't such a serious situation, Kanda would've been in seventh heaven for having Allen confess that he needed Kanda.

"I'll take care of the backyard. Allen, I'll leave the front porch to you. Tyki, secure the rooftop," Road dished out orders as if it was nothing. The duo nodded and brought their respective Sacrifice away to the specified location. Lavi was confused, and he needed answers.

"Tyki, what's happening? Why are you so frantic?"

"...Bunny boy, aren't you the grandson of Bookman? Didn't he already tell you?"

Tyki's laughter was all gone from his eyes. He only regarded Lavi with a searching gaze. Lavi found himself preferring a star-struck Tyki than this. He slowly nodded. True, his gramps has told him quite a bit of old folk's tale about the Noah clan. But it happened such a long time ago, right?

"...Of course, we are facing different enemies but the cause is pretty much the same," the Noah told his Sacrifice.

"Wait, what?! I thought those were always just stories!"

Tyki smiled wryly. "Now you know they aren't."

Kanda's eyes were trained on the back of his Fighter. Allen was all seriousness, the silent aura flowing off him, clinging to him like an invisible cloak. The Japanese had always felt for most times that he was useless as a Sacrifice. He should have been born a Fighter. His skills with his secondary weapon, Mugen, was flawless. In fact, Kanda decided, that he was very well suited to be a Fighter.

Allen's demure appearance and gentleness suited a Sacrifice. His Sacrifice, Kanda thought. But those thoughts would only remain a fantasy, for such vital roles once decided, is irreversible. He may be crushing on someone for the first time in his life, but Kanda didn't easily fall in love, and rest assured, he was very faithful to his choice once it was made.

"Kanda...Are you ready for your first real battle?"

Allen didn't face him. The boy was looking forward, where two people were waiting for them. They were shrouded in cloaks, concealing their features. "Yeah. You better tell me what is all this after we're done," Kanda answered, preparing himself.

Their enemy landed a pre-emptive strike, casting a spell immediately.

"Chain, a binding of strongest steel and unbreakable restraints."

Immediately, heavy leather collars clung onto the necks of Boundless, shackles of iron binding their hands and chains of steel tying their bodies. Kanda felt the weight of the attack drop upon him, but he refused to let it show. Allen was scared for a while if Kanda would be harmed, but he was glad to see his Sacrifice didn't give in to the attack.

"Kanda, your orders!"

"These fools, using such crude words. Have fun teaching them a lesson for yourself, moyashi. Let them know they're unlucky for dealing with us," Kanda allowed, or rather, gave Allen the authority to mash the guys into the dust. Allen nodded, smiling gratefully at him in return.

"Ethereal, substance of no matter, no weight and no obstacle, the passing as easy as a knife through the wind."

The bonds binding them fell through them uselessly, now having a spell of ethereal status cast upon them. Allen reared his head for the counter-attack, just as the enemy readied their offence.

"Crush, a force of impact that reduces the object into a mass of crunched bones and torn flesh."

"Fortress, an impenetrable keep of strongest defence in face of numbers and strength!"

Allen's defence spell was just in time, but Kanda felt the painful pressure on his being. The force of the enemy's spell was brutal. They were aiming to kill. "Finish them off, moyashi!" Allen didn't hesitate to obey.

"Paralysis, freezing of all movement in body and in mind, a static position of suspended consciousness...Don't ever wake up!"

When the weight lifted itself off Kanda, he understood that their battle was won. Their enemies lay motionless on the ground. "Not bad for a Fighter, right?" Allen grinned, proud that they made a nice pair off the start. Kanda smirked. "Not bad...For a moyashi anyway." Allen frowned at him for a while, but he moved forward and dusted Kanda's vest.

"By the way...You're dressed nicely today, Kanda. Luckily it's not dirtied."

The white haired boy smiled at him, causing Kanda's heart to jump on a trampoline. "W-Whatever...We'll keep these thugs somewhere and regroup with the rest," he mumbled, grabbing one of the cloaked figures and dragging him along. Allen complied, and dragged the other after him.

The duo returned to the dining hall to find that everyone else was already there. Allen dropped his load to the ground when he saw someone laid on the floor. Tyki and Road were sitting beside him, both wearing identical expression of frustrated tears.

"No...Skin...Skin!!"

Allen dropped to his knees by the corpse of his uncle, Skin Bolic. There was no obvious wounds on his body, as though it had already been cleaned up for a funeral. Tyki tugged at his hair, agonized by the loss of a family member. "...He was returned to us by the enemy...dead. He was the one whom we felt just now...That loss..."

"...I will kill each and every one of them in the most cruel manner when I find them..." Road swore, bitter with resentment. Thick droplets of tears escaped Allen's eyes. "He was one of the Thirteen...How could this happen...? He had no Sacrifice, but that only meant he could use his full powers."

"If you don't mind me asking...Who is this?" Lavi asked slowly, afraid to offend.

"This man is Skin Bolic, our relative. He's the 'Wrath' of Noah. He's been killed by our enemy," Tyki answered, sullenly watching the unmoving body of his uncle.

"Allen was Skin's favourite, because they both loved sweets..." Road murmured, explaining why Allen seemed so disturbed.

"I think it's finally time to tell us what's going on," Kanda demanded.

Allen nodded sadly, his eyes slowly leaving the body of his uncle. Lavi seated himself. It was going to be a long talk. "Yu, you're probably the only one who doesn't really know anything right now."

"Then explain!" The swordsman commanded.

"We of the Noah clan carry a special curse, Kanda. We have had this curse for centuries...In every two centuries, there will be the birth of the Thirteen. They are the individuals each born with a unique trait of the clan. But this trait is a curse to us, and every time it happens, we have to fight with them...to the death. When our powers are used, our physical Noah traits appear as well," Allen explained, now the dark shade in his skin receding.

"But why doesn't Allen have the holy marks as well?" Lavi asked, pointing to his own forehead as he asked.

"Allen's special. The Thirteen, as the title is, has only thirteen special Noah members. However, we have a Fourteenth, who is even more unusual. And that is Allen. Allen's trait is a 'Role', not an 'Abstract', like the rest of us," Road chirped, rubbing Allen's ears affectionately. Allen mewled, nestling under Road's hand. Kanda growled in jealousy, eyeing Road sharply.

"Then what traits do the each of you represent?" Lavi quipped, wanting to know more. Despite being the heir of Bookman, he did not know each individual trait the Noah represented. Rumours have it that different traits surface every generation of the Thirteen.

"I'm the 'Pleasure' of Noah. Road here is the 'Dream'. Allen is the 'Musician'. I have the ability to choose for the creation of the world. Road here has the powers to enter the different realities of the creations. While Allen...Well, even we aren't sure ourselves. We do know Allen has the powers to connect to different spaces like Road, but he needs the Ark as an intermediary to his powers. And unlike Road, Allen can't enter into created reality," Tyki mused.

"Doesn't that mean moyashi is pretty useless?" Kanda quipped.

"Am not!! Still...Let's pause the conversation. Skin needs a coffin right now..."

Allen forlornly looked at Skin. Road and Tyki nodded. "I'll call the Earl back now. Tyki can handle the funeral procession management," Road suggested and ran off to make a call to the household patriarch. Allen hefted Skin over his shoulders. Lero voluntarily assisted him into carrying the deceased into a spare room and laid him onto the bed.

Allen was lost in thought. Kanda wasn't as bad in battle as he was outside of it. In fact...Kanda had been very supportive during battle. Allen was both thankful and baffled by that. 'Oh well...Maybe he's the type to put serious business as top priority. Or that he hates losing.'

Still in the dining hall, Kanda sneezed. Karma was definitely out to get him.

* * *

To be honest, I only vaguely remember the battle style of Loveless, so for the fights I'm going to be basing it very loosely on Loveless. Also...Some people might think that Kanda is OOC, but for me, I think it's so totally possible that behind that cool, calm and brutal exterior lies the heart of a rather hapless hormonal teenager in love~ XD We hardly ever know what goes on in Kanda's mind, right?


	3. AUTHOR NOTICE

**MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE**

After a long hiatus, I wonder if anyone still remembers me...?

First of all, let me apologise for being such an arse and leaving without a word for such a long period of time. I have no excuses.

To be honest, for that time period (and currently still) I am sticking by Pixiv. I was also struck down by Kuroko no Basuke and woke up to the beauty of minority pairings (I think majority of Kuroko cultists will kill me if I name my favoured pairings here). In that time I was completely dedicated to writing fanfiction in Japanese, and grew this STUPID, REALLY STUPID elitist purist favouritism for the real Japanese fanarts etc over English ones, which is one of the major contributions to my temporarily leaving DA and FF.

While I don't dislike English fanfiction, for a time I avoided reading them because I was afraid I would grow to hate it because of the above reason. And I didn't want to dislike English fanfiction because there are really awesome ones out there! So for a while I wrote Japanese fanfiction while struggling with this stupid favouritism that grew inside me without notice. I think part of the reason that I grew this bloody idiotic elitist ego is because I've been losing confidence in writing in English. I felt my expressions in English were limited, but that isn't the language's fault. It's my fault since I am not working hard enough at mastering English. (Despite having a degree in English Language, har har har...) I also did battle with raging self-hate for some time because of this.

Before I knew it we survived the Mayan Apocalypse and the new year is here. And I've finally mustered the courage to crawl on. Having so many people still reading my works and supporting me in DA and FF was a major reason I was able to return. While I have updated (FINALLY WOMAN) on almost every DGM fic I've written, I plan to rewrite Boundless.

Instead of having it veer into battle-oriented theme in chapter 2, I would like to have it go into a more mindless, lighthearted direction. It's a story about Kanda seeking to end Allen's virginity for Pete's sake, he doesn't need a few hundred bloody battles getting in the way when he can't even speak properly with Allen! So for now, I would like to maintain chapter 1 as is while I focus on rewriting and replotting chapter 2 onwards.

I thank you all sincerely for your support despite my rebellious nature, and hope that my fictions continue to entertain everyone. Also as an additional note, in the near future I will be writing a new AU featuring my BlackxWhite couples! (Yullen from DGM, NezuSion from No. 6, KuroShiro from [K] )


End file.
